Moonlight
by crazyfan15
Summary: "Oh my, Orihime you're pregnant," Hanibel said Orihime only could stare
1. Chapter 1

It all started one night when he came into her room. He didn't knock. He was quiet as a cat. She was sleeping so peaceful. He walked futher into the room and stood right infront of her bed. "Orihime." Since she was a light sleeper she open her eyes and saw Grimmjow what are you doing in my room," she asked as sat up. He kneel down. 'I must have you Orihime. I can't sleep without thinking about you." He kissed her. She was surprised, but was also happy. He came on the bed to make her his.

'Orihime. Orihime. Orihime!" She just turned over on her bed. Grimmjow signed. He pushed her off the bed. Its been a month since Grimmjow made Orihime his. The espadas have an idea of what they were doing. But of course Grimmjow want to keep it a secret. He's a little embarrassed. Orihime fell with a thud. "Ouch!" She had tears in her eyes when she looked up. "Grimmjo, why did you do that?" Grimmjo didn't answer. He had to bite back a smile. She was pouting and crying a little that it looks so adorable. "Because you wouldn't wake up. Go wash your face. Breakfast is on the way," Grimmjow said as he grabbed her arm a liitle forcibly and pulled her up. Still pouting she walked into the bathroom. 12 minutes later Orihime walked out of the bathroom to fine Grimmjow still standing, but breakfast had arrived.

She felt her stomach growl loudly and she blushed as Grimmjow rised his eyebrow at her. She sat on the couch and ate like a pig. Grimmjow was shock. He never saw her eat so much. "Aaah! That felt good, but… I'm still hungry," she said as she patted her stomach. He frowned, but called for more food. "Why are you so hungry," he asked bluntly. She shrugged. "I don't know." 'Werid woman,' he thought as he sat next to her. "So Grimmjow-" here it comes- "why do you guys only drink tea?" "I don't know woman," he said harshly. Since she was already use to him and his foul mouth she kept on talking and asking questions. He ignored most of them but answer some of them. The food had arrived andthat shut her up for the time being. She ate everything fast. Again.

Grimmjow was watching her closely, a little worry that she's eating so much. 'I'll go talk to Ulquirria about this,' he thought. She stretched and yawn. "Now I'm full. And I fell alittle sleeply." Her eyes felt heavy. "Hey Grimmjow why… do… you…" she trailed off as she leann back and feel asleep. She started snoring. "Hey! Don't fall asleep on me,' he said as he shook her. She didn't wake up. He growled. 'Fine! Sleep now, but tonight you're not getting any,' he thought as he lifted her up and place her on the bed. He left out.

"Ulquirria I need to ask you something," Grimmjow said as he bust into Ulquirria's room. He was reading a book, while standing. He closed it. "What," he asked in that "I don't care" voice. "I'm worr-want to know what happens if a human eats to much?" Ulquirria raised his eyebrow. "Are you talking about Orihime?" Grimmjow didn't answer. Uluirria signed and handed him a blue book from his shelf. "Here" Grimmjow looked at it like it was going to throw a sedo at him. "I know idiots don't like to read, but read it for Orihime sake." He took it wearily and left out.

Hope you like it. Tell me if I should continue you or what. :p


	2. Chapter 2

"Grimmjow," Orihime whispered as she snuggled closer to his warm chest. He rubbed her back, before lifting her from him and got up. They just finish making love about 5 times, but now Grimmjow was leaving. He wanted to read more about that book Ulquirria gave him earlier. Orihime was already use to him leaving in the middle of the night. It would pain her when he leave, but tonight she didn't care. She was to tired. He got up and dress fast. He turned to say he was coming back, but she was already asleep. He shook his head and left out. Yammy was walking by when he came out. "Well. Well. Well. It seems that Grimmjow fucking our a little human. How was it?" Grimmjow ignored him. Yammy sneered. "Oh, don't want to tell eh? I'll go fine out for myself," Yammy said as he reached for the door.

Grimmjow grabbed his are hard, that it almost broke his arm. "Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her." His eyes were deadly cold. His teeth were clenched. Supirsed, Yammy let go of the door. "Whoa. Grimmjow I didn't know you care for her like that." Grimmjoq let go of him. "Heh. Love? She's just my fuck toy." Even when he said the words he knew they weren't true.

Tears were falling down her face, like rain. 'I know he didn't love me so why am I crying,' thought Orihime. She suddenly felt sick and wnet to the bathroom to throw up. She stayed their all night crying and vomiting.

'Pregnant? What the hell is that,' Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow read the definition. He read it twice. "I don't get it." "Get what," Uiquirria asked from behind him. Grimmjow jumped inward. "Would you stop doing that? And why the hell are you in my room?" Uiquirria didn't answer his questions, but took the book from him." "Pregnant? That's what you don't get?" Grimmjow look away. Ulquirria signed. "A true idiot." Grimmjow, embarrassed, got mad and tried to grab him by the shirt. Ulquirria dodged him whilt talking. "Pregnant is basically when a human female have another human in her stomach. How? Because human male semen enter into the female body when they have intercourse. Symptoms are sleepness, mood swings, vomiting. Make sure they get a lot of rest and a lot of nurtirents."

Grimmjow stop trying to catch him. "So does that mean Orihime is pregnant," he asked. Ulquirria pause. "I doubt it. A human getting pregnant by us is on heard of." HE walked torwards the door. "But if she is. You got to take care of her."

"Why am I so sicj," Orihime yelled. But of course nobody couldn't hear. All morning she's been throwing up, nonstop. Also she's been crying. "Maybe it because of my period about to come on," Orihime said as she went into the romm. She laid down on the bed, not noticing that Grimmjow was in the room as well. "Orihime." When she heard the voice she didn't want to hear, he froze. She got up from the bed. Grimmjow widen his eyes. 'She looks like hell,' he thought. He crouched down by the bed. "Are you okay?" She shook her head. "I'm fine! Just great." She even smiled. He didn't believe her. "No you're not woman. I'm taking you Hanibel," Grimmjow said as he grabbed her hand. She snatched it back. "I said I'm fine!" Shocked he could only sy her name. "Just get out! I want to be alone," she said as she ran into the bathroom, feeling sick again. Grimmjow left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just get it all out hime," Hanibel said as she rubbed her back. "H-he… he don't love me! He just using me as a fuck toy," Orihime sobbed as she snuggled into Hanibel's breast. Grimmjow still called Hanibel to go check up on Orihime. They both were in the bed. (No people! Nothing negative people!) "I don't think so Orihime. I mean yeah he is a jackass, but you're the first girl he really been taking serious." Orihime looked up to the blond hair espada. "Really?" She nodded. Orihime felt some hope. A knock at the door. "Come in," Hanibel said. The servent came in with Orihime's food. "Set it down there." The servent did and left. Orihime stomach growled. She blushed while Hanibel smiled. She sat up and grabbed the fork and started eating like a pig. Again.

Hanibel watched her, frowning. She was done less then a minute. She patted her stomach. "I fell much better!" Hanibel notice that then notice that her stomach was kind of big. And also Orihime was kind of glowing a little. Hanibel hopped down from the bed. She had her back turned to Orihime. "Is something wrong Han?" Hanibel didn't answer her question, but asked another instead. "Orihime when was your last period?" Orihime was so surprised that she could only say, "Eh?" Hanibel reapted the question. Orihime thought. "Um… the month before last." Hanibel's eyes got wide. She turn. "Have you been throwing up?" Orihime nodded. "Feeling tired?" She nodded again. Hanibel paled a little. "What's the matter Hanibel," Orihime asked. Hanibel flashed step out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about?" Hanibel came back in with a baby blue box. She handed it to Orihime. "Here go in to the bathroom and pee into the tube that's in there." Orihime, confused, nodded and went into the bathroom. 7 minutes later Orihime came from the back out. "Well," Hanibel asked. She handed the tube to Hanibel. It was pink. "Oh my. Orihime you're pregnant."

"What the hell am I going to do," Grimmjow asked hiself as he pace Ulqurria's room. "Go to her. Take care of her. Tell her you love her," Ulqurria said sarcastcailly as he flip though a scifi book. A vain appeared on /grimmjow's head. "I didn't ask you!" Ulqurria signed and closed the book. He got up. "Grimmjow, just tell her how you feel, so that I can have some peace of mind when I read! It's already bad enough that Aizen calls me every ten seconds of the day! Damn." Grimmjow sat there froze. Shock that Ulqurria snapped. Then he laughed out loud. "Alright Ulqurria! You finally snap. I've been waiting for awhile now." Ulqurria clenched his teeth inward. "I don't know what's so funny about it." Grimmjow was still laughing. "It is funny! Seeing you snap with a stoic look is funny." Ulqurria frowned. "Get-"

"So this is where you've been hiding Grimmjow," Hanibel said as she bust into Ulqurria's room as well. Ulqurria signed. "What do you want," Grimmjow asked rudil. "Aren't you suppose to be taking care of Orihime?" Hanibel ignored that rude tone of his. "Orihime needs you right now so-" She didn't finishs. Grimmjow was already out the door. She shook her head. "That fool." Ulqurria agreed as he put his arms around her waist.

'I'm Pregnant,' Orihime thought. 'Kind of a shock to me really. I didn't know that espadas could reproduce.' She was lying down on the bed waiting for Hanibel to come back. The door bust open. "Han-" she said as she got up from the bed. But it was Grimmjow. He rushed to her side. "What's the matter Orihime?" She didn't answer. 'Should I tell him," she thought. She was about o but what he said yesterday came back to hunt her. "I'm fine," she lied as she turned away from him. He growled. "Orihime what the hell is wrong with you?" She didn't answer. He jumped on her. "Grimmjow!" He leaned down in her ear. "Fine! You don't want to tell me. I have other ways to getting you to talk." He rips her clothes off. He took off his pants all the while Orihime struggled. "Grimmjow please," she pleaded.

He ignored her as he open her legs. "What's wrong Orihime," he asked. She still didn't answer him. He growled and pushed inside her hard. She gried out in pleasure as Grimmjow pounded her cord hard. Grimmjow was lost in her that he forgot to ask her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime was very still. She didn't snuggled up to him or put her arms around him like she usually does. Grimmjow felt guilty and worried. He looked at her to see that she was crying silently. "Oh, Orihime. I'm so sorry," Grimmjow said softly as he tried to pull her into a hard hug, but she pushed his arms away. "Orihime?" "Could you get off me," she asked her voice flat and cold. He got off her. She got up, barely sparing him a glance, and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and went back into the room to see Grimmjow dress standing up waiting for her. She went to her closet to pick out another nightgrown. This one was yellow. She put it on and waited for him to leave or say something. Silence. Grimmjow staring at her. She looked at anything, but him.

"Orihime, what the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you looking at me?" Orihime ignored what he asked. He asked again trying to be patient with her. She still didn't answer. He growled at her and grabbed her arm hard. "Woman you better tell me what's going on or eles." She started crying again. Grimmjow, a little wearily of tears, dropped her arm. "Orihime…" She shook her head. "I'm Pregnant! That's what's wrong with me!" Grimmjow wasn't really that shock. Infact not even concered. (why, because he still really doesn't know what pregnant means) "Okay, but what eles?" She widen her eyes. "You're not surprise?" He shrugged. "No not really. It besides the point." (wrong choice of words Grimmjow) What he said pained her heart.

She slapped him, hard. Shocked he held his face as his anger was starting to rise. "You… bastard! First you say that I'm a fuck toy! Now you don't care about our child? Confused now, Grimmjow looked at her like she was going crazy. 'I never called her a fuck toy,' he thought. Then it came back to him. He widen his eyes. 'she heard that!' "Orih-" "Get out! Just leave and never come back!" She ran back into the bathroom again. He signed as he rubbed his hair. 'I'm a idiot,' he thought as he left. 'I hurted her bad.'

It's been three months since Orihime got pregnant. Orihime beens avoiding Grimmjow with the help of Hanibel and Ulquirra. She really doesn't want to se him. Of course Grimmjow tried to see her but Ulquirra blocks him ever time. Her stomach is big as a blimp. Orihime was scraced as to why her stomach was so big already. Hanibel explained that epsada babies grow faster than a human. It takes 4 months for an epsada baby to grow. So she have about another week and a half before she was due. Orihime was brushing her hair when the door was blasted by a sedo. Surpirsed, Orihime turned and saw Grimmjow walking in looking very angry and scary. "Orihime," he said the name in a sing song voice, angry laced in every word.

She shivered and started backing away half dress. "G-Grimmjow what… are you doing in here?" HE didn't answer her. He kept walking. She got back up into a wall. He had either hand on each side of her face. "You think you could just avoid me while living here? While carrying my child," he whispered. She was to sared to answer. "Just cut me out of your life without a second thought about how I feel." Orihime closed her eyes. She could'nt look into those blue eyes anymore. He notice that she was shivering so he backed away signing. "My god Orihime!" I fucking love you," he growled out. Orihime open her eyes wide. Her jaw dropped to the floor. He didn't notice, he just kept on talking. "I din't know what pregnant means intill Hanibel and Ulquirra fully explained it to me."

He was pacing back in froth. "Hanibel said that women are very emotional creatures and if you don't say the right thing they get hurt easily." He rubbed his hair."I kown that I called you a fuck toy, but I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Orihime closed her mouth into a smile. "I forgive you Grimmjow. And I love you too." Grimmjow grinned and pulled her into a hard hug, kissing the breathe out of her. Meanwhile Yammy and Notira was outside listening, laughing. (really…?) "The sexta epsada apologizing? That's a roit," Notira said. Yammy agreed. "What are you two doing here," Ulquirra asked from behind them. They both jumped inward. "Nothing." "What it's to you?" Ulquirra rised his eyebrow while giving them a hard look. They both got the idea and left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop laughing at me Orihime, it's not funny," Grimmjow growled at her. She didn't stopped. "You… you didn't know what being pregnant means! No wonder you were so calm when I told you I ws pregnant." Orihime said between laughs. Grimmjow was very embarrassed. After they made up, they made love with Orihime on top of course. Now they are in bed and Grimmjow was telling her what he been doing over these three moths. He was glaring at the floor and growling at her. She stopped lauging and rubbed his hair. "I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand. "Yeah you better be sorry. Because after our baby is born you will **NOT **get any sleep," he said looking in her eyes with those eyes.

She blushed a deep red. Ulquirra knocked on the door (yeah they fixed it) while Hanibel called out, "Get dress in there. We are coming in!" Grimmjow signed and picked Orihime up and flashed step into the bathroom. He set her down and walked out closing the door while Hanibel and Ulquirra walked in. "What do you want," Grimmjow asked rudely. A vain appeared on Hanibel's head. "Don't be an ass, Grimmjow." He only grunted. Orihime came out of the dress in her espada outfit. "Hey guys," Orihime said cheerfully. Ulquirra didn't say anything. "Hey hime." The girls sat in that long behind couch. "So it seems you guys made up. Good," Hanibel said. "It's good alright. Now I can finally read in peace," Ulquirra said sacrastly.

Hanibel gave him a death glare. "Yeah and while you're fucking Hanibel," Grimmjow said. Orihime gasped as Hanibel blush a little. Ulquirra was unfazed. "You jackass!" "You guys are going out! I didn't know," Orihime said hurt in her eyes. They felt guilty. "I'm sorry hime." Orihime pouted a little but than smiled. "I for-" **BOOM! **The whole place shook. All the espada were alert. "What the hell was that," Grimmjow yelled. "I think its those soul reapers," Ulquirra said as he started walking towards the door. The name soul reapers gave a sudden pain to Orihime in her stomach and in her heart. She grabbed her stomach while screaming out in pain.

"Orihime," Hanibel and Grimmjow both said. He grabbed her. "It… it hurts! Get him out of me!" Grimmjow looked at Hanibel, doesn't know what to do. "She's having a baby, Grimmjow! Get her to the doctor," Hanibel said. He picks her up carefully and flash step to the medical room.

"Finally we're in," Ichigo said. "Yeah and the real battle about begin," Renji said. Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo, and Renji walked in.

"Push human! Push," Aya, the doctor, yelled at her. Orihime pushed as hard as she could. Grimmjow was outside pacing around the hallway like a cage tiger. Hanibel and Ulquirra was at the meeting that Aizen called to tell them about the soul reapers. Aizen already know about Orihime and the baby. He is waiting to see if the baby is strong. "Stop pushing! Ruka get her to sit up a little and put some cool towels on her forehead," Aya said. "Right," Ruka, the nurse, said as he went to go get the cool towels. He then lifted her up. "Okay! Now push human!" Orihime pushed the hardest, longest push in history! All you hear is a baby's scream. Aya clean the baby and wraped it in a pink towel.

"It's a girl," she said as she handed Orihime the baby. Orihime took it. Ruka went to call in Grimmjow. Orihime was crying and smiling at the same time. "You are so beautiful," she said as she trace the baby's face. The baby had blue hair like her father and gray eyes like her father. "Yes she is. Like her mother," Grimmjow said as he looked down at the bundle. "What should we name her," he asked. Orihime thought. Then she came up with a name. "How about Bell?" Grimmjow nodded. "That's a beautiful name." Orihime smiled. "Bell Blue Jagger Jack."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Orihime," Ichigo asked. "You have know reason need to know that," Ulquirra answered him. Ichigo clenched his teeth. They were fighting. "Babkai!"

"A beautiful strong baby. Good job Grimmjow. Orihime," Aizen said as he looked down at the baby. His eyes were distant as he smile that fake smile. "hmph," Grimmjow said. "T-thank you lord Aizen," Orihime said. When he heard that Orihime have given birth he came to see the baby. "She's going to make the perfect warrior. Make sure you train her well Grimmjow. She's our princess." Orihime eye twitched. Grimmjow growled. "We can take care of our **Lord**_ Aizen_," Orihime said. Aizen stopped smiling for a moment, then he smiled again. "Aright then." He handed the baby back to her and exit. "Jackass." Grimmjow frowned. 'I'm really becoming a bad influence on Orihime,' he thought. 'But… I like it like that.'

Meanwhile Rukia was advancing towards the hositpal senescing Orihime's spiritual pressure.

"Ahh. Ahh. Ahh. Damn! My hollow form takes a lot," Ichigo said as ran towards Orihime sprotual pressure. "But I'm glad that I defeated Ulqurria." Ulqurria appeared right beside him. "Defeated me? I think not you piece of trsh." Ichigo got blasted by a green sedo.

"You are so beautiful," Orihime said for the tenth time. Bell was sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to sleep yet, intill Bell awoke again so that she could feed her again. "you keep saying that woman," Grimmjow said, annoyed. Even though she was right, which he wouldn't admit, he would still get annoyed. Orihime only grinned. "Yeah I know, but it's true!" Grimmjow could only half smile. Then she thought of something. "Grimmjow want to hold her?" He froze. "I…" She held Bell out to him. "Go on. She is your daughter." Grimmjow scratched his head before taking Bell and holding her in an awaked curl. "She is strong, just like that jackass said," he said. Orihime signed.

"Well of course! She's a half epsasa! But is that the only thing you could say about your daughter?" He signed. "Fine! She's-" BANG! Ichigo came crashing though the roof. "What the hell," Grimmjow yelled as he stood infront of Orihime while still holding Bell. Ulqurria came though the roof so simply. "Ulquuria," Grimmjow growled. Ulqurria ignored him while he grabbed Ichigo head to lift him up. Surprised Orihime said, "Ichigo!" She got up from the bed a little dizzy and tried to run to him. Grimmjow blocked her. "Get back in bed! You just gave birth to a child." She didn't. "NO! I want to see Ichigo." Grimmjow felt jealous building up in him. "No you're not going to see him. Your days as a human ended," he said as he grabbed her forcibly to put her back into the bed. She struggled as Ulqurria got ready to put a hole through Ichigo's chest. "SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" Ulqurria and Grimmjow dodged the ice blast. Rukia ran towards Orihime. "Rukia," Orihime said tears coming from her eyes. "Shh. Shh. Don't cry Orihime. It's okay," Rukia said as she rubbed the tears from Orihime eyes. "I… I missed you! And everyone!" Rukia smiled. (What a happy reunion. Sniff. Sniff. No wait I'm just lying) "**SOUL REAPER**!" Grimmjow grabbed Rukia's head. "Put her down Grimmjow," Orihime said. He ignored her.

"What have I told you. A blanket of ice can't hurt me," he growled. He gave Bell to Ulqurria. Rukia raised her sword. "SODE-" He put his hand through her stomach. Orihime eyes widen. "RUKIA!" Her eyes went dark as she fell. Orihime put her hands in front of her.

"Soten-" Grimmjow cover her mouth. "Do not heal her," he growled in her ear. For the second time she was scared of Grimmjow.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears fell down her face. The look in Grimmjow eyes were that when she first met him. Cold and dark. The sexta epsada. 'She's afraid of me,' he thought bitterly. He growled at her. She closed her eyes. He clenched his teeth. "Qlqurria take her and Bell to my room," Grimmjow said as he let go of Orihime's mouth. Ulqurria shrugged and picked up Orihime. She struggled. "Let me go!" Unfazed he turned and was about to flash step away when Ichigo said, "Let go of her." Everybody stopped. "Ichigo," Orihime said happy that he's still alive. Grimmjow felt so much hate and jealously filled him as he looked at her happy glowing smile. "Take her now Ulqurria!" He flash step out the room. "Orihime!"

Ichigo struggled to get up. Grimmjow blocked him. "Time to die soul reaper." He pulled out his sword.

"Ulqurria, let me go. I have to heal Ichigo," Orihime said as she cuddle the baby in her arms. Ulqurria didn't answer. They were in Grimmjow's room. It was twice the size of her room. A bed was in the middle corner of the room and a dresser. (Why would he need a dresser? o-O) She pouted. "Ulqurria." He still didn't answer. He looks like he was thinking real hard abut something. Bell started to shift. She then open her gray eyes. Orihime smiled down at her. "Hey sweetheart," she whispered. She grabbed her mother's shirt. Orihime got the picture and started to unbutton her shirt and the lifted her to her breast to feed her. After she got her fill she went back to sleep. Orihime button up her shirt.

"Would you like to go back to the human world?" Orihime froze rocking Bell. "What…?" Ulqurria signed and reapted the question. She shook her head. "I can't Grimmjow…" He's dead. Ichigo killed him." It hit her like a ton of bricks. Tears fell down her cheeks. Ulqurria felt sorry for her. He had gotten use to her. Like a little sister. He put put his hand on her shoulder. "Orihime." She only cried harder. He let her cry, so that she could get it all out. After awhile her she stopped crying, but the tears were still in her eyes. She nodded her head. "I might as well go back. I have nothing here to keep me." He opens the portaled.

7 years later… "Bell Blue Jagger Jack! Get your kitty butt down her now," Orihime yelled from the living room. 'Oh boy,' Bell thought as she got up from her blue bed. "Coming!" She ran down the stairs. At & years old Bell long blue hair was curly yet straight, which get jealously from most women. She have cat ears and a tail just like her father, but he hides it. Except when she get in trouble or embarrass. She also have a hollow form and can relase by calling her sword's name "Growl Soten Rosalin." It heals wounds, but she dosen't know how to control it all the way. The Soul Society won the battle, but the war isn't over.. Aizen's still alive, with new epsada and old epsada.

When the Soul Society found out that she given birth to an epsada they were shocked and wanted to watch her, to make sure that she won't betrayed them. But Ichigo said no. He'll watch her for them. Now Orihime works at Isshin's clinic and 22. Her hair was little shorter. "Yes, mom," Bell asked. "Did you put bubble gum in Riku's hair?" Riku was Ichigo and Tatasuki child. "Yes, but he called me a pig." Orihime signed and crossed her arms over chest and shook her head. 'She's just like her father,' Orihme thought. "You are going to apologized tomorrow," Orihime said sterily. Bell pouted and mumbled under her breath. "What was that?" Bell cat ears appeared. "Nothing," she said fast. Orihime bit back a smile as the door bell rang. "That must be your auntie Rukia," she said as she went to the door and open it.

It wasn't Rukia. It was Grimmjow.


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime widen her eyes. "G-Grimmjow… is that you," Orihime said breathelessly. He smiled. "Of course its me," he said. He was wearing a white and navy blue suit He was still smiling that same smile. Orihime fainted. "Mom is it Auntie Ruki-" Bell stopped and stared as Grimmjow held her mother. Grimmjow stared back. "Who are you and why is mother unconious," she asked as she grabbed her sword, which was hidden inside her shirt in her back, and pulled it out. Supires that she can hold a sword already, Grimmjow grinned. 'She's definionly my child,' he thought. "Are you going to answer my question or do I have to take my mother by fore?" He only kept grinning.

"Which question," he asked. (have to be a smartass) She clenched her teeth. "Growl! Soten Rosalin!" A lot of blue spiritual came from her. A perfect chance to challage her, he thought as he sat down Orihime down on the couch. It change from a sword to a scythe. She charge at him. He took out his sword, ready to block her attack her. "Soten Kesshun! I reject!" The shield got in the middle of them before they could attack each other. "Don't fight your father Bell," Orihime said. Shocked Bell went back into her human form with widen eyes. "What..? That's my father," Bell said slowly.

Orihime nodded. "Yes Bell." She looked at her father and he looked at her. Tears came to her eyes as she ran towards him going through Orihime shield. Grimmjow bended down, to catch her into a hug. "Bell." "Father." Orihime also had tears in her eyes. She has been dreaming of this moment for a long time, thinking that it wasn't going to come true. "Don't forget about us," Hanibel said as she came through the door with Ulquirra and a boy with blond hair boy with green eyes. Orihime widen her eyes. "Hanibel! Ulquirra!" Orihime ran towards them. Hanibel caought her in a hug. "You… you guys are alive. I thought…" she trailed off, as she snuggled into Hanibel's breast. "Well you thought wrong Orihime," Ulquirra said.

She nodded as tears of joy fell down her face. "Stop crying Hime. It's okay," Hanibel said as she rubbed her back. Orihime pulled back and then sh notice the little boy that was looking uninterested. She put a hand to her mouth. "Hanibel… is that…?" She nodded and smiled. "Yep. Meet Night Schiffer." Hanibel bended down. "Night meet your Auntie Orihime who I've been telling you about." He nodded and held out his hand to her. Orihime took his hand and shook. "Hello Night." "Hn" She smiled wearily. Just like Ulquirra," she thought. Later on… "So you faked your death so that I could leave," Orihime said. Grimmjow nodded. "Yes. I had to fake my death. I knew you wouldn't leave if I was alive." It was around midnight and Bell was in bed. Hanibel and Ulquirra went hime. (yes home) "I see." She was looking sad. Grimmjow caught that look and growled at her.

"Don't look like that. I feel guilty already for leaving you and Bell." She smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. She started to pull back but he grabbed her and kissed her more passiontly. She moaned into his mouth and put her hands around his neck. He stop kissing her to nibble on her neck. She still wanted to ask another question. "Grimmjow…" He stops. "Yes?" "Why are you wearing a suit?" He only grinned. "Grimmjow… I love you." He picks her up and carries her to their room.


End file.
